Loki's Reward Part 2
by tophatsare123
Summary: The Avengers plan a stakeout so they can all see Loki the God of Mischief pour his heart out to his Midgardian Love. However they haven't been properly introduced... until now.


"Well how about that, the tin man does have a heart." Bruce said with a smile on his face.

"Isn't he quit the charmer, careful Nat you might be next!" Tony said slyly.

Natasha gave him a disapproving look. She was obviously not the only one who noticed Thor had not said anything for the past 10 minutes because Steve stared at Tony as well with an expression that wrote "shut up you moron" on his face.

"He's got a little crush… so what? At least we know he's not planning anything maniacal in his spare time." Clint said matter-of-factly, he looked at Natasha while he spoke.

"…So your his brother, what do you have to say about this?" Steve asked Thor.

"I had no idea." Thor said in an astonished voice. "In all this time, he's been coming to Midgard… to see a girl? I just… I-I – can't." Thor was at a loss for words. "I just wish he had spoken to me about this."

Thor sat down. He wasn't angry with Loki, far from it in fact. He was sad. Sad that his brother felt he couldn't tell him about this girl that he might even love.

"Listen big guy it's not your fault. Sometimes we have brothers who stalk chicks at 2 am in the morning and recite Shakespeare monologues to them through their window without telling their demi- god brother. Shit happens." Tony said, attempting to sound reassuring.

"I think what Tony is trying to say, is that Loki seems like the kinda guy who doesn't really do to well with the ladies, you know, he might want to keep things like this to himself." Steve said, obviously being able to relate to what he just said.

"I suppose you are right, there is no point in vexing over it. Perhaps tonight I will periodically check on my brother… to… uhm… Make sure no harm comes to this woman he has been visiting." Thor knew Loki was not going to harm this girl. He was simply nosy and wanted to see for himself how his brother behaved when it came to desiring a woman's heart.

"Maybe Tasha and I should come too, you know… to uhm, back you up. Maybe shoot another recorder nearby for… evidence." Clint said.

"Yea I'll come too… To back you guys up…" Said Steve.

"We'll come just because we wanna hear Loki sweet talk the little lady through a closed window." Said Tony, Bruce nodded.

It was 10pm and The Avengers decided to all walk to the girls house before Loki was zapped down to earth again. They wanted to find a good hiding spot and prepare themselves. Tony had even brought popcorn, the others weren't loving the idea too much but he ignored them.

"How do we even know he's going to come here again, that could have just been a one-time deal!" Natasha said earnestly.

"I could hear that guys heart racing, and pupils dilating through that recording. Believe me that was not the first time he visited her and it defiantly won't be the last." Bruce said while laughing.

The heroes had reached their destination at 11:30 pm and hid silently behind a bush and a few trees on the opposite side of the house across from the base of the tree. They picked a spot that they would be able to see and hear everything from. 45 minutes later they saw Loki approaching. He stood in front of the house for a few minutes taking in the view and then waked over to the tree and started to climb.

_The next part of this story will be written in the format of Loki/reader._

It was ten at night and you were sitting in you bed reading a good book. You were tired from a long day of babysitting your neighbor's kids and just needed to relax your mind. You usually had trouble sleeping. You used to wake up every few hours to go to the bathroom or go down stairs and get a snack, but not lately. Lately you've been having dreams about a handsome young man with long ebony hair, a glistening smile and deep loving eyes. He visited you a few nights a week in your dreams and would whisper in your ear the most beautiful words with the most sensual accent you ever heard. He wore an entirely gray and black outfit with bits of green everywhere. He made you feel safe, and loved.

Before you realized it almost an hour had passed. You turned the lamp next to your bed off and slipped under the covers, making a cocoon out of the blankets. You were ready for a long, deep sleep, hoping the man with the long ebony hair and deep voice would visit you once again.

Your eyes creaked open. You looked over at the clock on your desk, it read 12:32 am. You sat up and sighed, "I thought I broke the whole waking up every 2 hours habit" you thought. You stood up and went down stars to get a glass of water. A few minutes later you were back in your room. You walked by your window and stopped. Out of the corner of your eye, you thought you saw someone sitting right outside your window on the roof. The rational said of your brain said "just go back to bed, your eyes are just playing tricks on you" but the paranoid part of your brain said "You better go fucking make sure there's no one sitting outside that window… bring a baseball bat with you just in case." However you decided to not completely ignore or listen to either scenario. You set the glass of water on your desk and started to crawl under the window. You stood up next to it to make sure if someone was sitting on the roof they couldn't see you. You turned your head to look. That's when you saw him.

The bone structure of an angel, hair the color of a raven, and skin so pale and delicate it glowed in the moonlight. He was wearing an outfit completely made of gray and black fabric with bits of green everywhere. It was him, the man from your dreams. The man who visited you and made you feel safe and warm. Your mouth hung wide open, you couldn't tell if you were dreaming or not. You pinched your stomach really hard just to make sure. You stood in the same spot for about 5 minutes before you regained your composure. You had a decision to make. You could go back to bed and pretend like this never happened, keep the man of your dreams in your dreams. Or… you could open the window, and meet the man of your dreams. You didn't really think twice about it. You grabbed your window and raised it all the way up. You stood back for a minute taking in the cool summer breeze. You take a large breath and stuck your head out of the window.

"H-H-Hi."

"Hello… darling."

_Part 3 coming soon_


End file.
